Network Address Translation (NAT) is the process of modifying IP address information in network traffic (e.g., IPv4 traffic) headers while in transit across a traffic routing device. NAT became a popular tool for alleviating the consequences of IPv4 address exhaustion. It has become a common feature in routers for home and small-office Internet connections.